


An Epic Retribution

by ModelZXA



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Sequel to a story that is just better than anything I could ever make
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: It's been many years after the destruction of the Primordial, and the ruin of the cult known as Origin. NoLegs decided to become a permanent member of the party, and Matt and Natalie decided to get married(same with Lance and Anna).Years passed, and now their children are born: Matteus and Annalie.However, suddenly, when a massive meteor strikes the planet, and causes monsters all around to go crazy, and with yet another cult rising up known as "The Developers", it seems like the past is repeating all over again.Except, they've got a powerful ally that seems to know everything about our heroes.I give credits to Aysu, as this is a sequel to her story: Retribution(which is an amazing story! Really, go give it a read, you won't be disappointed! Also, that story is just... a billion times better than any shitstain I'll have ever made. Frankly, I feel honored that she allows me to make this sequel.)And of course, Epic Battle Fantasy is owned by Matt Roszak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aysu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811676) by [Aysu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysu/pseuds/Aysu), [FlorarenaKitasatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorarenaKitasatina/pseuds/FlorarenaKitasatina). 



It had been many years after the events of Retribution ended, and all was good with the EBF crew.

Lance and Anna, after getting married, decided to build their own house. Said house became as big as Matt's house.

Meanwhile, Matt and Natalie continued adventuring, even after getting married.

 

Eventually, the two couples had their children: Matteus and Annalie.

Matteus inherited his father's love for adventuring(and swords), and his mother's intelligence(and good looks). But most of all: He inherited their absurd amount of mana, having more mana then the two of them combined.

Annalie inherited her mother's love for Nature(and adventuring), and her father's prowess over technology(and guns). Of course, she also inherited their mana, having more than the two of them combined.

 

Eventually, when the two were old enough, they set out to start adventuring. Of course, their parents didn't stop them, but they DID have NoLegs join them, not as a summon, but as a full fledged party member. And, Matt decided to give his son one of his favorite swords: Avenger. Meanwhile, Lance had already created an improved copy of his Gunblade, which he gave to Annalie, alongside Super Snipe. As well as that, he also gave Annalie access to his limitless supply of brand new, improved variants of his original Valkyrie Tank, the Neon Valkyrie.

 

 

Now, it's been a few months after Matteus, Annalie, and NoLegs started adventuring.

* * *

 [Song: Purity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_hz8uELWco)

"How was I supposed to know how angry bears get if you hit them hard enough?!" Matteus asked, as Annalie was treating his wounds via Heal More, healing his heavily wounded... EVERYTHING.

 

"Just drop it, Matteus, so I can focus on healing your wounds." Annalie said, as NoLegs watched the two.

 

However, NoLegs began sniffing, as he seemed to...

 

"HISSSS!!!" NoLegs hissed viciously.

 

"What is it, furball?" Matteus asked, his previously wounded everything healed.

 

Suddenly, NoLegs got onto his Warp Star, activating 9 Lives, giving him and the other two Auto Revive, a gift from their parents, which was a gift from Godcat as thanks for helping kill the Primordial.

 

Suddenly, two arrows were heard being let loose, as they struck Annalie and Matteus right in the skull, as they slumped down, before immediately getting back up thanks to the Auto Revive.

 

"Who the hell?! C'mon, Annie!" Matteus said, as they both readied their weapons.

 

Suddenly, two cloaked figures leaped out of the nearby bushes, lunging right at the two.

[Song Change: Guardian - Chase Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abKDBA_rjY0) 

**BLAM! BLAM!**

 

Annalie fired two well-placed shots with her Gunblade, which struck one of them right in the legs.

Meanwhile, NoLegs intercepted the lunge of the other one, tackling them, as he began viciously reconstructing his face, as the figure screamed loudly, before slumping lifelessly, as NoLegs hopped off of them.

 

"Who the hell are you guys?" Matteus asked the other would-be assassin, pointing Avenger right at them.

 

Suddenly, the assassin took out a dagger, as he sliced his own throat open, blood spewing from the slice.

 

"Oh my GOD!" Matteus said, as he felt bile reaching up his throat. He immediately vomited onto the floor at the sight, having never seen two people die so brutally before...

 

Annalie got her handheld radio, given to her by her father, as she then began calling them...

All she heard though, was static.

 

"Damnit! Radio's jammed."

 

"We- Well, what do we do now?!" Matteus asked.

 

"Meow! Nya, mrow!" NoLegs meowed.

 

"We should find the nearest town." Matteus translated.

 

"Well, Greenwood should be nearby, now that it's finished rebuilding. We could go see Aunt Sarah there!" Matteus said.

 

"Good idea." Annalie said.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

[Song: Wings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Boq5WQHOJn0)

"Meow!" NoLegs meowed.

 

"What is it, furball?" Matteus asked.

 

"Meow! Mew! Mew mew!" NoLegs said.

 

"There might be more of them... Annie, you loaded up?" Matteus asked, as Annalie replaced the two spent rounds in her gunblade.

 

"Yep."

 

"Good. I'll lead the way!" Matteus said, as the two began heading for Greenwood, not noticing the shadows that were watching them.

 

"NoLegs, get your barrier spell ready. I'll get my Protection spell ready incase we get attacked again."

 

"You sound significantly more worried than usual, Matteus."

 

"Probably because I am, Annie! Who knows what these psychos have in store for us!"

 

"Then I'll have Neon Berserker on standby." Annalie said.

 

"I thought it was called the Neon Valkyrie?" Matteus asked.

 

"I nicknamed them the Neon Berserker, since Berserkers are the male counterparts to Valkyries."

 

"Greaat, now I gotta get used to calling it the Neon Val- *ahem* Berserker." Matteus whined.

 

"You'll get used to it." Annalie said.

 

"Can't you think of any better names for it? What about... Abrams?"

 

"No."

 

"Tiger?"

 

"Cliché."

 

"Meow!"

 

"We're not naming it The Destroyer, NoLegs." Matteus said.

 

"Mutant!"

 

"Absolutely not!"

 

"Predator!"

 

"... Okay, that one is actually kinda cool sounding. Fine. We'll call him the Neon Predator, or Predator." Annalie said.

 

"Yay! That's a name I can get used to!" Matteus said with glee.

 

"Of course it is... Anyway, let's get movi-"

 

Suddenly, NoLegs leaped up, jumping right over an incoming arrow.

 

"MRAAAWRR!!!" NoLegs roared, hissing angrily, barring his teeth.

 

"Get ready!" Matteus said, unsheathing Avenger, as Annalie readied her Gunblade.

 

"NoLegs, barrier up!" Annalie said.

 

"Meow!" NoLegs replied, as he put up a blue magical barrier. Matteus then put up his yellow protection barrier, which blocked five more incoming arrows.

 

[Song Change: M3chanical C0n-D4mnation](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xocmhF0ZSyI)

 

"Berserker, spray the area in front of us with machine gun fire, NOW!" Annalie commanded into her radio.

 

"I thought it wa-"

 

"I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO PROGRAM IT'S NEW NAME, MATTIE!" Annalie yelled at Matteus, as the Neon Predator sprayed the hidden assassins with machine gun fire, rattling three of them with a stream of bullets.

 

"Holy shit! Alright, that should leave two more of them, right?"

 

"Nya!" NoLegs said.

 

"Then how many are there?!" Matteus asked.

 

"I think we should just focus on what's in front of us, and worry about how many there are later." Annalie said. NoLegs shot her a disapproving glare, as Annalie took out Super Snipe, firing a flame burst at where the assassins were hidden. Suddenly, the Predator zoomed right past the three, running right over the two assassins.

 

"WOAH!" Matteus yelled, narrowly avoiding getting ran over by the tank.

 

"I think that was the remaining two."

 

"Nyanya!" NoLegs said.

 

"They... Alright. NoLegs says we're clear... Should we get going?"

 

"Mew!" NoLegs says, hopping up and down.

 

"I really wish I was able to understand cat..." Annalie grumbled to herself.

 

"To Aunt Sarah we go!" Matteus declared, as the three began trekking to Greenwood.

 

A fair distance away, a cloaked shadow was speaking into another handheld radio.

 

"They're heading to Greenwood..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to make a note that will repeat the credits.
> 
> Simply put, this story is a sequel to Retribution, made by Aysu, and I have gotten her permission to write a sequel to her story.
> 
> Of course, Matteus and Annalie will be making mistakes that their parents wouldn't ever make, simply due to the fact that they are far, FAR less experienced than their parents.
> 
> Also, I apologize of the chapters are a bit short, or if I make any goofs. I'm still an amateur author, and I try to spot any goofs and try to fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before, you were known as the man responsible for my problems. But now, you are my general."

"Are we there yet?!" Matteus asked, to Annalie's increasing annoyance.

 

"NO! We are not there yet! If there's one thing I at least know you inherited, it's your father's impatience!" Annalie snapped.

 

"But we've been traveling for hours!" Matteus whined.

 

"Get used to it, your father wouldn't complain." Annalie said.

 

"But we aren't even related!" Matteus said.

 

"Our parents are literal best friends with one another, Matteus. Now quit your whining already, we're almost there! You're lucky Greenwood is nearby, and we don't gotta go through Crystal Caverns!" Annalie snapped. NoLegs just resigned himself to their endless arguing.

* * *

A hooded figure opens a door.

 

"My lord, we've spotted the three, they're nearing Greenwood."

 

"Don't fight them. I'll test them myself."

 

"My lo-"

 

"I didn't promote you to your position to question me, Advisor."

 

"Yes sir..."

* * *

 

"There it is! My mom's home village!" Annalie said, pointing to the new, reconstructed Greenwood Village.

 

"How long has it been since we last visited?"

 

"6 months."

 

"Well, c'mon! Don't keep everyone else wai-"

 

Suddenly, they saw a spear zoom right past their heads.

 

"Shit, not agai-"

 

**BWOOOOM!!!**

 

They heard the sound of a Hyperbeam, and a yellow colored beam zooming right towards them. The three leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the incoming Hyperbeam. Matteus unsheathed Avenger, and Annalie readied her Gunblade.

 

With lightning-fast speed, Matteus felt a fist slam against his stomach with the force of a rocket-powered sledgehammer, as all of the air in his lungs were expelled right out. He was launched a few meters back, as he regained his footing, and breath.

 

However, his attacker was gone.

 

"Show yourself, coward!" Matteus yelled.

 

 

Then, he heard the sound of someone landing behind him. Annalie fired a shot at the figure who landed...

 

But he just dodged the shot.

 

"How in the world...?" Annalie said in disbelief.

 

"Allow me to introduce myself." The figure said. He extended his right arm, as a long, golden colored spear appeared in his hand.

 

[Song Change: Darth Malak's Theme](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oZQ0MjRR8q8)

 

"I am The Revenant." The figure known as The Revenant said.

 

"Revenant? Not even gonna give us your name?" Matteus said.

 

"So impatient... You're exactly like Matt, boy." The Revenant said.

 

Matteus pointed Avenger at The Revenant.

"How do you know who my father is?!" Matteus demanded.

 

The Revenant merely chuckled.

"Your parents are the heroes Matt and Natalie. As for you, girl, your parents are Lance and Anna." The Revenant said.

 

"You got 5 seconds to give us an explanation on how you know who our parents are, you bastard!" Matteus yelled.

 

The Revenant simply ignored him, and continued talking.

 

"Your parents have defeated many godly beings. Zombie Goku, Akron, Godcat, and even the Primordial.your father loves to steal things, and your mother used to be a vegetarian." The Revenant said.

 

That last part, that was a thing that only his family knew, and nobody else...

 

"And now, here I am. And now, **I WILL BE YOUR END!** " The Revenant said, as he lunged at Matteus with lightning speed.

 

[Song Change: Blade & Switch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtppaNXGpSg)

 

NoLegs tripped Matteus, causing him to barely avoid being skewered.

 

Annalie aimed her Gunblade at The Revenant, who ducked low to avoid being shot, as he did a reverse flipping axe-kick, kicking her gunblade right out of her hand.

 

"Damnit!" Annalie cursed, as Matteus sliced horizontally at The Revenant, who blocked it with his golden spear, as he grabbed his right arm with his free arm.

 

"Now, I-"

 

The Revenant wasted no time to hear his talking, as he snapped Matteus's arm like a twig.

 

Matteus's scream pierced Annalie's ears, as Matteus dropped Avenger to the floor.

 

The Revenant then turned around, as he did a spinning kick right into Annalie's head, knocking her out cold, as she fell right to the floor like a sack of bricks.

 

"You two may be like your parents... But you will NEVER be on the same level as them." The Revenant said.

 

"S-shut up!!!" Matteus yelled.

 

The Revenant picked him up, before immediately slamming him into the floor with enough force that it created a crater.

 

Suddenly, he revealed his left arm, which was actually robotic with a human cover on closer inspection.

 

He snapped off his left forearm, revealing a cannon underneath it.

 

Matteus felt a massive surge of mana flow into the cannon.

 

"HELL..."

 

"Oh no..."

 

"FLA-"

 

"MEOWWWWW!!!" NoLegs yelled, as he slammed right into The Revenant with his Warp Star at full speed, launching The Revenant.

 

"NoLegs! Thanks for the save!" Matteus said gratefully.

 

"Meow!" NoLegs replied.

 

However, when Matteus looked to find The Revenant, he was gone...

 

"Meow, Meow!" NoLegs said.

 

"He's gone... NoLegs, get Sushi Cat ready!"

 

"Nya!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's no ordinary man..."

"Run, NoLegs!" Matteus yelled, as he picked up Annalie, wasting no time, not wanting to wait to see if The Revenant will return.

 

They ran, and ran, and ran, adrenaline and survival instinct overriding making them keep running, despite their legs tiring out.

 

"NoLegs, do you even know who that guy was?!" Matteus asked.

 

"Nya!" NoLegs replied.

 

"No, of course not... All we know is that we can't take him on, he's way too powerful! It was as if he knew our every move! If it wasn't for you surprising him, he woulda killed us!" Matteus said.

 

Finally, the three made it to Greenwood, running through the gates.

 

They finally stopped to catch their breath, panting very, very heavily.

 

"Holy... Oh my... Hah... I've never run so fucking fast in my life..." Matteus said.

 

Finally, he saw Annalie wake up in his arms.

 

"Oh... Mornin' Annie..." Matteus said.

 

"What are you... Wasn't your arm broken?" Annalie asked.

 

"I ain't... letting a broken arm prevent me from saving my cousin..." Matteus said, as he grunted in pain, as he put Annalie down, as she got up. He gripped his arm, trying his best not to scream.

 

"Let's... go find Aunt Sarah..." Annalie said.

 

"Yeah..."

 

Thus, the two tired, beaten, and hungry adventurers made their way to Aunt Sarah's house.

 

Annalie opened the door, as she saw her aunt making dinner. She turned around, seeing the three.

 

"Oh, Annalie, Matteus! I didn't expect you two to pay a visit!" Sarah said.

 

"We... need a place to stay... Holy crap... I..." Annalie said, panting profusely

 

"Oh, absolutely... What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

 

"Mrawr! Nya nya!" NoLegs said, as he began explaining the situation to Sarah, who seemed to understand Cat, apparently.

 

Sarah's face changed from happiness, to concern, to horror.

 

"Oh my godcat..." Sarah said.

 

"Nya..." NoLegs said.

 

"I... I'm sorry, you three must have been terrified..."

 

"We were! I thought I was about to die!" Matteus said.

 

"You three need rest, though... You can sleep in the beds upstairs."

 

"Thank you, auntie..." Annalie said, as she, Matteus, and NoLegs went upstairs, as Matteus and Annalie sat in separate beds.

 

NoLegs bounced from one bed to another playfully. Matteus scratched behind his ears with his left arm, as the cat purred.

 

Eventually, they laid down, falling asleep, with Matteus's arm in a sling, being slowly but surely healed by healing magic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Burn it all down, I don't care if non-targets die, I want those fucking children and their cat!"

"Sir, we've spotted the children and their cat in Greenwood Village. It appears they're staying with their aunt."

 

"... Good. I don't want attention drawn to us by too many people... Burn the village down."

 

"Sir... That seems like the VERY THING that is gonna draw attention to us!"

 

"No. I know what I'm doing."

 

"I hope you're right, sir..."

* * *

 

 

 

 

Matteus and Annalie were both sleeping...

 

Barely. Both couldn't fall back asleep after waking up in the middle of the night...

 

Whoever The Revenant was, he scared them... Besting them so easily, and was so close to killing one of them...

 

 

Suddenly, they hear the smell of smoke.

 

It wasn't from a fireplace, since everyone was alr-

 

Oh shit.

It was a FIRE.

 

Matteus and Annalie got out of bed, looking out the windows.

 

They saw fire arrows, raining down from above.

 

The houses...

 

were on fire.

 

Matteus immediately ran out, knowing what he had to do.

 

 **"FIRE!!! THE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE!!!"** Matteus screamed at the top of his lungs, and his screaming paid off, as people immediately started rushing out of their houses.

 

People rushed to the well, and sta-

 

_**Phwoom!** _

_**[BYOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!](https://instaud.io/_/3Naz.mp3) ** _

 

A hyperbeam came out of nowhere, as it immediately disintegrated the three villagers who tried to get water...

 

"EVERYBODY, EVACUATE FROM THE VILLAGE! FORGET THE HOUSES, SAVE YOURSELVES!" Matteus screamed, unsheathing Avenger, gulping nervously. Annalie readied her gunblade, as the townspeople began evacuating the village.

  
"GO, WE'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU ALL!" Annalie screamed.

 

Suddenly, behind a massive wall of flames, they saw a caped silhouette.

 

**Phwoom!**

**_[BYOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!](https://instaud.io/_/3Naz.mp3) _ **

 

The two immediately doved down, narrowly avoiding the incoming hyperbeam.

 

[Song Change: Legacy of Darth Malak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8axf7zZO78)

 

"Impressive reaction speed... Despite your... lackluster fighting skills, I see you still inherit some of your parent's skills... But, it won't help you in the end." A raspy, mechanical sounding voice said, coming from the silhouette behind the flames(think Darth Malak's voice from KOTOR).

 

"Revenant...!" Matteus said, realizing.

 

Suddenly, the flames parted, opening up a gap, as The Revenant walked through, his cape flowing in the wind.

 

"Your parents had many titles... Heroes, Pirate, Thief, Nooblet, Whore... But in the end, they will become lost to history..." The Revenant said.

 

"DON'T CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE, YOU BASTARD!!!" Matteus screamed in fury at The Revenant.

 

"Ah, you still have the fighting spirit of your father, and the firey temper of your mother... But you both know, as much as I know, you'll never beat me. You'll never have a hope of doing such a task. And once you two have been broken, and delivered to my master, our god will finally arrive..." The Revenant said.

 

"Hah! Thanks for telling us your plan, Revenant!" Matteus said.

 

"No problem... Of course, it won't do you two any good, once you're dead."

 

[Song Change](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15A0pYd7Q5Y)

 

Immediately, The Revenant lunged at Matteus with blinding speed, his spear in hand!

**BLAM!**

 

Annalie fired a shot at him, which forced him to stop, narrowly dodging the bullet.

 

Matteus slashed at Revenant, who simply ducked under the attack, kicking Matteus in the gut, hard, as the boy gasped for air, the wind knocked out of him.

 

"Of course... I almost forgot about you, girl. Your parents, while powerful, are nowhere near the might of the boy's parents."

 

"SHUT UP!" Annalie yelled, firing five more shots at Revenant, who simply blocked them with a shield located on his left arm.

 

"Your father had to rely on technology and guns to even stand a chance against Matt! And your mother, she was weak, too optimistic..."

 

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Annalie yelled again, tears welling in her eyes, as The Revenant's words were getting to her.

 

"Annalie, go! I'll hold him off, you go protect the townspeople!" Matteus yelled.

 

"Ah, a heroic act... Or perhaps stupid? There's a fine line between heroism and bravery, or stupidity and worthless sacrifice." The Revenant said.

 

"Matteus, no! I won't leave yo-"

 

"I SAID GO!!!" Matteus screamed, as tears streamed down Annalie's face...

 

She turned, and ran away, in the direction of where the townspeople went.

 

"And there she goes... You may have stood a very, very slight chance with her by your side... But now, you've just signed your death warrant, boy."

 

"I don't care if I die... I love her, with all my heart! She's family to me, and I refuse to let my family be in death's way!" Matteus yelled.

 

"It won't matter either way... Any last words, boy?"

 

"Yes... REFLEX! PROTECTION! TEMPER!!!" Matteus screamed, as he cast the three spells onto him, buffing himself.

 

Immediately, he lunged at The Revenant...

 

**WHAM!**

 

"Gu-!!!" Matteus yelled, the air knocked out of him by a brutal punch from the Revenant.

 

"By the way, when I said you might've stood a chance with her...

 

 

**I lied."**

 

The Revenant raised his spear, ready to kill the young boy...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_[BYOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!](https://instaud.io/_/3Naz.mp3) _ **

 

 

 

Suddenly, a hyperbeam slammed right into The Revenant's back, as he screamed in pain!

 

[Song Change: Organ Jaws](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uv53bUo00Eo)

 

 

**"Step. Away. From. My. Godchild."**

 

"L...Lance...?!" Matteus said.

 

In front of them, was the red haired, crimson eyed gunner, Lance, wearing his officer coat, wielding Shadow Blaster.

 

"Matteus, go! I'll take him on!" Lance yelled, as Matteus immediately stood up, adrenaline nulling his pain, sprinting as fast as he could to where he saw Annalie running.

 

What would happen next, is yet to be seen.


	6. Lance vs. The Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Savior, Conqueror, Hero, Villain, you are all of these, Lance, yet you are none of them."

His godchild is safe, away from this... monster.

 

 

 

Now, all that was left was to deal with said monster.

 

 

 

 

 

"Lance... You are of many titles. Savior, Conqueror, Hero, Villain, but you are of none of those titles at the same time. One day... One da-"

 

 

 

Click!

 

 

 

"Give the monologuing a rest, Revenant." Lance interrupted, as he fired a single shot at Revenant, who simply dodged it.

 

 

 

"Impatient, aren't we? But, of course, unlike your children, I respect your abilities as a fighter, Lance. However..."

 

 

 

"Let's test that, you're gonna say next." Lance finished.

 

 

 

"... Precisely."

 

 

 

[Song Change: M3chanical C0n-D4mnation](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xocmhF0ZSyI)

 

 

 

The two fighters lunged at each other with blinding speed, as Lance fired off two more shots from his Gunblade!

 

 

 

The Revenant simply blocked them with his shield, as he then ducked under an incoming slash from Lance.

 

 

 

It was a battle of dodging and countering, except that each counter just ended in another dodge. Both fighters were fast, very fast.

 

 

 

Suddenly, The Revenant leaped back!

 

[BYOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!](https://instaud.io/_/3Naz.mp3)

 

The Revenant fired a hyperbeam at Lance, who took out his Shadow Blaster, responding in kind!

 

[BYOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!](https://instaud.io/_/3Naz.mp3)

 

The two hyperbeams clashed, but ultimately, Lance's hyperbeam pierced through The Revenant's hyperbeam.

 

"Impressive..." The Revenant complimented.

 

Suddenly, Lance leaped high up!

 

"Oh... Trying to use an Oblivion on me, Lance?" The Revevant said, as he leaped back, narrowly avoiding being crushed by Lance's Valkyrie Tank.

 

"Unfortunately, I know all of your moves, Lance." The Revenant taunted.

 

"Tell me, was it research, or something else?"

 

"How about, I give you a hint. Spieler." The Revenant said.

 

Suddenly, Lance's eyes widened, realizing what he meant when he said Spieler...

 

Spieler is German for...

 

 

"I thought I felt a familiar presence when I saw you... I felt it when I first fought Matt and Natalie... When them and I fought Akron, and when they, Anna, and I fought Godcat... You..."

 

"Yes, Lance. I knew you'd get it right away...

 

 

 

 

 

**I AM THE PLAYER.** "


End file.
